Primitive
by angelofthequeers
Summary: Dean can't take it anymore. What is it about Cas that has him feeling like this? Just what about Cas makes Dean want to jump him and hold him and never let him go? How is it that this angel can just drive him completely wild? Based on 'Primitive' by Cyndi Lauper. Written for Starrya47.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SPN.**

 **Well, between a MAD 70's/80's binge and a request from Starrya47, this baby was born! I've slowly been falling in love with Cyndi Lauper and SO MANY of her songs just REEK of Destiel and when I found this one, I knew this was it. I hope this fluff is to your liking, Starrya47!**

 **(And I have a thing for totally clueless Cas so forgive me for indulging myself)**

"Dean!"

Dean jumped when Sam's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"I didn't do it!" was the first thing that he could say. Sam eyed him suspiciously.

"I don't care about whatever you apparently didn't do. I asked if you wanted a beer because I'm going on a food run."

"Oh." Dean shifted. "Yeah. Sure thing."

Sam rolled his eyes and headed for the door. Dean immediately returned to his task of browsing the internet. And when he said browsing the internet, he really meant watching Cas over the top of the laptop screen as his lungs began to fail and he started to feel lightheaded again.

' _Frigging breathe, Winchester! What are you? A schoolgirl with a crush? You're a man, so behave like one!'_

But how the hell was he supposed to? How was he supposed to act normal when Cas was just sitting there in his signature trench coat, frowning down at the book in front of him with that adorable, blue-eyed squint? How the hell could he be cool when his heart was pounding so hard that he should've died by now?

"I don't understand," Cas murmured, turning the page. As the angel shifted slightly on the bed, Dean suddenly couldn't breathe and his head began to spin. His body got a hold of itself after a moment and Dean had to quickly look back at the computer screen or else he'd be all over Cas, kissing him as hard as humanly possible.

What was it about Cas that had him feeling like this? Dean was into women! Sure, there was a few guys he'd gotten a tiny bit weak-kneed for – and he was never going to admit to Sam that his stupid younger brother was right and Doctor Sexy was more than just a 'guilty pleasure' – but that sort of stuff had just passed before! It was normal for a guy to have quick man crushes, wasn't it? Didn't that stuff happen all the time?

But Cas – frigging Cas – was the exception to that rule. Dean hadn't been too worried when he'd first started to feel like this around Cas. Cas was his best friend and they were close – hell, they had a profound bond – so yeah, that was bound to happen. But why hadn't it disappeared yet? Why did he _still_ want to jump Cas?

Sure enough, the laptop had quickly been forgotten about again in favour of discreetly watching Cas read _Harry Potter_ – Sam had decided that this would be a good way to introduce the socially inept angel to the world of pop culture but he didn't seem to be understanding it very much. Resisting the urge to head on over and 'help' Cas out, Dean clenched his fists under the table, his hands trembling. Oh, crap. He was shaking! This was bad, this was bad!

"Dean?" Cas said. Dean jumped and cleared his throat, trying not to let the angel see just what an effect he had on him. "I don't understand."

"What's new?" Dean said before he could stop himself. His heart dropped at the slightly hurt look on Cas' face. "Sorry, Cas. Brain fart moment."

Cas tilted his head. Something jolted in Dean's stomach and liquid fire seemed to course through him at this painfully familiar action. Fuck, he had it bad!

"Dean?"

Dean blinked.

"What?"

Cas stared at him.

"I asked what a brain fart was, since brains are impossible of emitting gas and creating 'farts'. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." Dean laughed shakily. "A brain fart…it's when your brain just fucks up and you say something totally stupid or weird without thinking."

"Oh. Do you have a lot of brain farts? This seems to happen to you a lot."

Unable to help himself, Dean burst out laughing. Cas continued to stare at him until he finally straightened up from his fit of laughter, wiping at his eyes.

"Never change, Cas. You're awesome."

A small smile crept across Cas' face and he returned to his book. Dean mentally congratulated himself for making his angel smile.

… _His_ angel? Well, fuck.

"I just don't understand, Dean," Cas persisted after a moment. "This whole plan of moving Harry from Privet Drive to the Burrow is rather overly complicated. They may not be able to 'Apparate' but why do they not just utilise Muggle transportation? These Death Eaters would never think to search for Harry among Muggles."

Dean blinked and, before he could help himself, he grinned and abandoned the laptop in favour of sitting on the bed next to Cas.

"They're just as oblivious as half us Muggles, Cas," he said. "That's the point, to show that the wizards aren't any better than us even though they've got magic. Well, that's what Sam says, that giant nerd."

Cas looked back down at his book.

"Oh. I see. The author has previously reference the magical world's lack of logic, so she is just continuing that theme."

"See, you're getting it." Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder, a spark seeming to jump beneath his hand, and when Cas smiled at him and leaned into the touch while covering Dean's hand with one of his own, Dean couldn't breathe again. All he could feel was Cas' warm hand, making his mind go blank and him just fall apart.

"Dean? I think there's something wrong with you," Cas said, peering at him worriedly. "You seem to be acting strange. Are you okay?"

Unable to even think, Dean acting on raw, primitive instinct. In the blink of an eye, he had tugged the book away from Cas and dropped it on the floor.

"Dean? What are you –?"

Cas fell silent when Dean cupped his cheek with one hand. His whole body practically wired to explode, Dean used his other hand to gently brush some of Cas' dark hair out of his bright blue eyes and then lightly stroke his other cheek.

"I can't take it anymore," Dean murmured. Cas made a strange noise when Dean's thumb brushed over his lips and Dean grinned to himself triumphantly when his angel's cheeks flushed a pale red colour. "Bein' this close to you, having to pretend I'm fine…but I'm not, Cas. You're driving me mad."

Dean wanted to groan when he saw alarm in Cas' eyes.

"I – if I cause you that much discomfort, Dean, I can leave – you just need to ask –"

Dean let out a harsh laugh.

"You don't get it, do you? I don't _want_ you to leave, Cas. I want you to _stay_. I want to stay by your side all the time and I don't ever want to let you go. 'Cause you're doing something to me, Cas. I got no idea what it is but I like it and I just need to know that you feel the same damn way! Just tell me, Cas. Tell me how you feel."

"I – I do feel great love for you, Dean. I am just unsure that you feel the same form of love –"

Dean immediately pressed his mouth to Cas'. The angel froze and let out a small, surprised noise but then, to Dean's relief, he began to kiss back, clutching Dean's shirt tightly. Cas' lips were soft and warm and by the way his tongue was moving and he kept awkwardly shifting his face, he clearly didn't have nearly as much experience as Dean was used to. But Dean didn't care. The kiss was frigging perfect, flaws and all, setting every cell in his body alight, and he hated the moment he had to pull away for air.

"That's what I feel for you, you stupid son of a bitch," he panted. For a moment, he worried that he'd just completely fucked up everything between them; Cas was just staring at him with wide blue eyes, his hair completely messed up and his cheeks flushed red. But then Cas growled and shoved him down on the bed and white-hot heat jolted sharply down through Dean's body as Cas straddled his hips, still gripping his shirt.

"I'm not stupid, Dean," he breathed. Dean let out a small whimper when he saw the burning fire in Cas' eyes. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to feel the same way for me that I do for you."

When Cas accidentally ground his hips downward, Dean bit back the loudest gasp he was sure he would've ever made and his hands flew to clamp around the angel's waist in an iron-tight grip. How the fuck was he supposed to function when Cas did _that_?

"H-How long?" was all he could choke out.

"Long enough."

Clearly able to sense that this wasn't a moment for talking, Cas bent down and began to attack Dean's mouth, shoving his tongue inside as Dean had done to him before. Letting out a strangled groan, Dean kissed back and rutted up, swallowing Cas' moan. Tugging at the trench coat, he was glad that Cas quickly got the message and shucked it off, followed by his suit jacket. Before he could remove his tie, Dean deftly unhooked it from the collar of his white shirt, unbuttoned the shirt and practically tore it off, leaving the tie around Cas' neck.

"Leave the tie on," he rasped. Cas, his pupils dilated and his hair everywhere, nodded and began to make short work of Dean's shirts, Dean sitting up to help out. As plaid and a T-shirt hit the floor, Dean wrapped the tie around his hands and used it to yank Cas back in for a hot, rough kiss. He attempted to flip them over but Cas made a small noise of disapproval and shoved Dean back onto the bed.

"I'm an angel," he panted. Dean marvelled at how, even as debauched as he was, he still managed to retain every bit of dignity he normally held. "You don't control me, Dean."

Dean whined before he could help himself because Cas taking charge and pulling the 'angel' card was _hot_. He frowned, lightheaded, when Cas simply continued to stare at him, his eyes smouldering.

"Move, dammit!" Dean bit out, shifting his hips. Cas' eyes widened and he gasped, his fingers digging into Dean's shoulders.

"I – I don't know – what to do," he admitted, looking away as though he'd just admitted the most shameful thing of his life. "I've never – this has never interested me before – and these sensations – they are overwhelming – I don't even know if I want –"

Dean's immediate instinct was to take charge and show Cas everything but he forced himself to stop and think. He couldn't take advantage of Cas if the angel didn't even know what he was doing! Even the most innocent virgins he'd encountered had known how this worked! And if Cas didn't want this, that was an immediate red light.

"'S okay," he said hoarsely, sinking back into the bed. "We'll take it slow, Cas. Do our research together and get there bit by bit."

Cas looked down at him mournfully.

"My apologies, Dean. This is something that you clearly want –"

"Don't apologise, Cas. I said we'll get there. Doesn't matter what I want if you don't know what you're doing. And if you don't want it then we don't do it."

"But –"

"We've got _laws_ about that stuff, Cas. If someone made you do this or if you didn't want it but went along with it 'cause they wanted it or forced you, they could get in deep shit. But even if we didn't, we're not doin' anything you don't want. Got it?"

Cas nodded, a small smile on his face. Dean grinned back.

"So, what d'you wanna do? Seems a waste to not do anything with all this."

He ran a hand down Cas' torso. Cas shivered and before Dean knew what was happening, Cas had slid off him and was snuggling into his side on the bed. Dean automatically pulled Cas closer, turned on his side to face the angel and began to caress his face, wondering if this was just a dream and he was going to wake up and find Cas frowning down at him and asking why he was saying the angel's name in his sleep.

"This is perfect," Cas mumbled, closing his eyes and tracing patterns on Dean's chest. Dean shuddered violently at the sensation.

"Then that's what we'll do. And if Sammy has a problem, he can just suck it up."

Cas chuckled. Unable to help himself, Dean leaned forward and planted a kiss on Cas' head, making the angel purr and throw an arm over his waist. The minute he was caged by Cas' arms, Dean knew that he'd lost; that now, Cas had him and he wasn't going to do anything to make the angel let go of him if he could help it.

"What are you thinking about, Dean?" Cas said with a small smile. With no idea of how to even begin to express how he felt, Dean just shook his head and grinned.


End file.
